


Home for Dinner

by rarepairsinmycup



Series: Light It Up [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adoption, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Fic, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Elfman discovers a seemingly abandoned child which he takes as a sign: this is his atonement for what happened with Lisanna.





	Home for Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Fairy Tail' nor am I profiting from this. 
> 
> I give up fighting the muse as she demands this story.

Elfman discovers her behind a tavern dumpster. Boisterous screaming, hearty laughter, and tankards clinking together silence her determined rummaging through the garbage. Her hair and skin are caked with dirt, mud, and he suspects dried blood? Elfman crouches down and rests his chin on his knees. 

“I see you’re hungry,” he murmurs. “Is there someone inside? Is there someone you know?” 

Someone inside howls and demands a rematch. Her determined rummaging becomes more frantic as the howling grows louder and louder. Her breathing becomes hurried as the howling transitions into laughter, sighs, and footsteps. Determination becomes fear, her breathing turns heavy, and without warning, she turns and scurries off. 

It is only a moment later the taverns back door is wrenched open, and a man reeking of alcohol is tossed face first onto the ground. His thrower plants his hands on his hips and sighs. Their apparent relief transforms into agitation upon seeing Elfman, though. 

“I don’t have anything for beggars,” they warn. “I’ve already warned the kid: next time I catch her begging, she’ll receive more than a scolding.” 

“You don’t need to be so harsh on her,” he scolds. “Isn’t there anything you can give her or her parents?” 

Their face softens into something nearly sympathetic, “A lot of children here are without parents, and unfortunately, we don’t have enough to go around. I exchange food for children willing to work in the restaurant but she doesn’t seem to understand anything. The child just repeats whatever anyone says.” 

Their face loses its sympathy, and they turn back towards the tavern door. Elfman waits until the noise rises again, and he's certain the man is truly out cold before he looks towards the girls hiding spot. 

“Its safe now,” he calls. “I know somewhere where you can get food. I can help you.”

Her chin wobbles as she creeps closer. Elfman is suddenly hyperaware of her stench: garbage, snot, tears, and urine. He maintains a smile and extends his hand, though. 

“Its safe now,” she parrots. “Its safe now.” 

“We’re going somewhere safer than this,” he promises. “I am Elfman Strauss, and what is your name, little one?” 

“Lucy.” 

-  
Her arms and legs are covered with bug bites. Her heels and toes have blisters which he suspects are becoming infected. Lucy neither complains nor whines, though even as she begins limping alongside him. Elfman reaches down, hoists her up, and settles atop his shoulders. Lucy dips forward and rests her cheek against his hair. 

“We’re nearly there,” he says. “A nap won't makes you miss dinner. We always make way too much anyways.” 

Her mumble disappears in a yawn. Her yawns dissolve into murmurs, parroting his promises: nap, supper, and nearly there. Her murmurs dissolve into steady breathing which continues even as he approaches the guild. His neck and shoulders are beginning to twinge from her weight but waking her seem unfair. However, her persistent stomach growls decide for him. 

“We made it,” he says and shrugs his shoulders. “You can wake up now.” 

Lucy sniffles and buries her face in his hair “Is dinner now?”

Eflman shifts her from his shoulders into his arms and settles her into the crook of his elbow. He takes a deep breath, bracing himself as he grabs the doorknob, “We’ll get dinner. We have to meet the master first, though.” 

A mission demanding, he acts as a bodyguard for a royal in bandit country would be easier than attempting to sneak Lucy through the guildhall. Everyone lowers their raised drinks and mumbles their greeting. Lucy cranes her neck and points towards random guild members. her pointing would be much less polite did she not mumble: ‘master’ and then look towards Elfman for assurance. Happy breaks the increasingly uncomfortable silence with an excited squeal and hovering over her face. 

“Elfman brought home a baby,” he sing-songs. “Is she really yours?” 

Happy dangles his tail in front of her face and appears disappointed when she continues her point and ask game. Her finger swivels once more and finally land on Master Makarov. Lucy glances back and forth between them. 

“I see we need to have a conversation,” he says. “Erza will be monitoring supper tonight, and I ask no one interrupt us. Please prepare a plate for the little one and come join me.”

“I’ll get it,” Mira volunteers gives him a vicious scowl. “I'll bring it up and join you.” 

-

Lucy hunches over her plate with a protectiveness better for beasts than a little girl. Food covers her cheeks and chin as she stuffs more and more into her mouth. Every few bites she pauses and gulps water before she resumes. 

“You complete a mission but return with a child. It's obvious she requires food and medical care. I fear the consequences of this rash decision, though. Where are her parents? How much do you know about this child?” 

“I discovered her behind a tavern dumpster where she was searching for food. It seems multiple children there are orphans, and he exchanges food for work, but all she does is mimic others.” 

“I see.” He nods. “However, this remains a rash decision and not one you can easily take back should it become overwhelming. A child has not only put their trust in you but is now holding you as their provider.” 

Lucy, still chewing stands up and wanders over with her now empty plate. Master Makarov chuckles and slides from his desk, “Her trust might currently be stemming from food. I stand by my statement, though. Would you like some more than, child?” 

Lucy scans her empty plate and glances between him and Elfman. Her lower lip pooches forward into a determined pout as she pushes the empty plate onto Elfman's lap. 

“You don't have to rush through meals here,” he promises. “I think we should let this food settle before we get anymore. Would you mind going with Master Makarov for just a minute, though?” 

Her determined pout immediately becomes a panicked quiver. Master Makarov gapes and slaps a hand against his forehead, “I must be shrinking, little one or that meal made you taller. I cannot quite tell, though. I think we need some input from the other guild members.” 

Her grip on the plate loosens but does not completely relax. Lucy clutches it against her chest as she follows him back outside in the stunningly quiet guildhall. 

Mira perches on the desk and waits until the noise resumes before she sighs and slumps forward. Her scowl is exhausted more than frustrated. Her eyes drift towards the now dirty corner and then back towards him. 

“We've been over this before,” she sighs. “No one will replace Lisanna.”

“I know that and have no intentions of replacing her. I should atone for what happened with Lisanna, though. I found her digging through garbage and hiding from the owner because she knew he would punish her. No one else will take her in because too many children are without parents and this one appears to not understand anything and just repeats what she hears. I couldn't leave her there when I could bring her here and make things right.” 

“I still don't know how to feel on this,” she warns and shakes her head. “Sure this is the right thing to do. But caring for her isn't going to be some easy overnight thing – I saw how she ate and the condition her feet were in. I need time for this one.”

“I understand.” He nods. “We all need time for this.”

“What's her name anyway?”

“Lucy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate every reader! Thank you so much!


End file.
